


Thank You

by anycsifan



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journalist meets her favorite Lantern, and he thanks her for all the kind words she written.</p><p>mentions DC and Marvel characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

The journalist Anastasia Michaels was walking home to her New York flat when a bright white light flew overhead. “Good to see he’s back home.” Anna liked the White Lantern, he was her favorite in fact. She’d written stories on him, in between the articles on various other heroes, especially one defending Spiderman. “Jameson can go suck an egg,” Anna said under her breath.

“I couldn’t agree more,” came a voice from above.

Anna jumped, she hadn’t noticed that the Lantern had flown back and just settled next to her. “You don’t like him either I take it?” she asked, trying to sound casual.

“Not really, he reminds me of Lex Luthor, only not as prone to acquiring green kryptonite.” He smiled at her, “and I hate how he’s always calling Spiderman a menace.”

Anna returned his smile, “Me too, on both points. He more of a menace than the web-slinger, and I’ll never understand how his son turned out to be such a nice guy.”

“You’ve met his son?”

“Yes, but that is a story for another day,” she told him, “right now I’d like to know why you’ve landed next to me?” She just had to know why he was standing in front of her.

“I wanted to meet the journalist that has been writing all of those nice things about me,” he winked.

“Why would you want to meet me?”

“To thank you. Most journalists focus on my predecessors, and aren’t nearly as nice as you,” he explained.

“Well, you are my favorite Lantern, so of course I’d write nice things about you.” Anna blushed at her own admission.

“Me? Really?” he started to glow with excitement.

“Yes, ever since you were a Green Lantern.”

“Wow, thank you,” he blushed and then realized something. “You were walking somewhere weren’t you?”

“Just going home,” she told him.

“Would you mind if I walked you home?” the Lantern asked shyly.

“I’d like that very much, thank you.” She smiled and started walking towards her flat again.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the Lantern spoke up. “Do you mind me asking why I’m your favorite?”

“Not at all,” she smiled sweetly at him. “I like to constructs that you make, they’re pretty inventive.”

“Thanks.”

“You’ve also always seemed pretty sweet and approachable, but still very funny without being obnoxious like the red-head,” she continued.

He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing as red as Guy’s hair. “Thank you.”

“I started liking you even more after you became a White Lantern, not because of your new powers, as impressive they are, but because of how much training I imagine it must’ve taken to learn how to use them. You were gone from Earth for a while.” Anna remembered how much she missed seeing him on the news, or even just flying overhead like he had earlier. “You’re also the only one that seems to have kept the ring, so I’m guessing you’re the one who’s truly worthy, and I’ve gotta say, that’s more than a little impressive.”

The White Lantern is completely speechless by the time Anna was done talking. They walked for a short distance more before Anna stopped and turned to face her companion. “It was nice meeting and talking to you, but this is my building.”

He snapped out of his stupor and smiled, “Yea, it was nice.” He started glowing and floating, readying to leave.

She opened the door and turned to address he companion again, “Lantern.”

He landed softly, “Please, call me Kyle.”

“Okay, Kyle. I just wanted to tell you that you’re also the cutest Lantern,” she told him before entering the building.

Anastasia zipped up to her flat as fast as her feet and the elevator would carry her. She couldn’t believe that she’d just the White Lantern, Kyle, that he’s the cutest Lantern. “Why didn’t you just tell him that he sexier than Tony Stark could ever claim to be?” she chastised herself.

“That might’ve seemed like you were coming on to me,” Kyle said as he floated in front of an open window.

Anna jumped at his voice, but tried to play it cool. “Yeah, that’s totally not what I was going for.”

“Really?” Kyle raised an eyebrow, and floated closer. “You mean you weren’t trying to flirt with me?”

“N-no, if I wanted to do that I would’ve said that you’re sexier than all of you predecessors put together,” she said, her face turning beet red.

Kyle wasn’t expecting that, not even after what he’d heard moments earlier, but he was extremely flattered. “Keep saying things like that and I’ll start thinking you have a crush on me.” He had to admit that since meeting, he’d developed a crush on her.

Anna blushed more and looked at her shoes while kicking a non-existent pebble.

Kyle’s eyes went wide. “Really?” She nodded, still not looking at him. “Then could I thank you properly for what you’ve written, not only about me, but my friends as well?”

“What do you mean?” she gave him and odd look.

“May I kiss you?”

“Hell yes.”

Kyle closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Anna’s waist, and kissing her. The kiss was gentle, but filled with emotion. His gratitude and attraction to her poured through. He could only hope she felt it.

His lips were so soft, and Anna melted into the kiss. She was living a fantasy and didn’t want to waste a second of it. His strong arms held her close, but not too tight, his kiss was warm and full of gratitude he wanted to express. It was perfect, and she never wanted the moment to end.

When they did break the kiss all Kyle could do was smile, “Wow.”

“That’s supposed to be my line.”

Kyle chuckled, “Not when I’ve just kissed an amazing woman with excellent taste in heroes,” he licked his lips, “and coffee.”

Anna blushed, “Well, I just kissed the one and only White Lantern, and I’d really like to do it again.”

“Who am I to deny such a lovely lady’s request?”

“Kyle.”

“Yes?”

“Stop talking,” she kissed him to make sure he listened.


End file.
